001 Aanraking
by Miraaaaaaaaaa
Summary: MOGELIJKE SPOILERS  Laat Noah Luke eindelijk weer toe om dichtbij te komen?
1. 001 Aanraking

**001: 038 Tast (aanraking)**

Sinds het moment van het ongelijk was zijn hele wereld ineen gestort. Zijn toekomstdromen waren als een gevallen spiegel in duizenden stukjes gebroken. Stukjes die nooit meer aan elkaar geplakt konden worden. Maar het ergste was dat hij het belangrijkste en het grootste stukje uit zijn toekomst en uit zijn heden zo ver mogelijk van zich af had geprobeerd te duwen.  
Hoewel hij zijn gezichtsvermogen verloren was, was hij toch bang voor hoe mensen naar hem zouden kijken. De afkeurende blikken, of juist de blikken die toonden dat ze medelijden met hem hadden, hem zielig vonden. Maar het ergste waren de blikken die op Luke geworpen zouden worden. Men zou hem altijd gaan zien als het liefje van _die blinde jongen._  
Er werd zachtjes op de slaapkamerdeur geklopt.  
"Noah?" vroeg een warme, fluwelen stem. Er klonken voetstappen dichter bij. Ze kwamen richting het bed. Noah voelde een zuchtje wind.  
Hij ging wat rechter in het bed zitten. Hoewel hij zoveel dingen wilde zeggen, dat hij elke seconde van de dag maar aan één persoon kon zeggen, deed hij het niet. Hij hield zijn lippen stijf op elkaar, terwijl hij voelde dat er iemand bij hem op bed was gaan zitten.  
Snel draaide hij, uit gewoonte, zijn gezicht weg. Hij hoefde niet bang te zijn voor ongemakkelijk oogcontact, wilde niet dat Luke hem kon aankijken, al had hij zelf geen zicht meer. En door zijn hoofd weg te draaien kon hij misschien ook een _'ik heb met je te doen' _blik van hem ontwijken.  
"Noah, kom op, je kunt me niet voor eeuwig blijven negeren." De persoon op het bed lachte nerveus.  
Er bleef een ijzige stilte hangen. Noah voelde hoe al het bloed naar zijn wangen stroomde. Zijn hart sloeg sprongen over, maar hij weigerde zijn mond open te doen.  
"Doe me dit niet aan. Alsjeblieft," smeekte Luke wanhopig. "Ik mis je en ik wil je helpen. Laat me terug in je leven. Ik weet dat je mij de schuld geeft van het feit dat je blind bent geworden. En dat als ik er niet geweest was, jij nu niet hier zou zitten. Niet op deze manier, in deze situatie. Maar laat me je helpen. Laat me het goed maken!"  
"Luke! Ik ben blind, wat wil je goed maken? Me mijn zicht terug geven? Is dat wat je wilt?" De woorden waren eruit voor hij er erg in had. Hij zag dit als het juiste moment om op te staan en weg te lopen. Maar hij was te bang. Te bang om te vallen en afhankelijk te zijn van iemand anders, van zijn vriendje. Of wat ooit voor zijn vriendje door had moeten gaan.  
"Het spijt me! Wat wil je dat ik doe?" riep Luke bijna hysterisch. Het was een hartverscheurende kreet om hulp, vergiffenis en vergeving.  
Er viel een tweede lange stilte. Een ongemakkelijke stilte, precies wat Noah had willen vermijden. Ongemak. Er ging zoveel om in zijn hoofd. Het was al zo lang geleden dat Luke en hij samen waren. Intiem. Hij miste dat. Het was te lang geleden dat hij Luke had kunnen zien. Echt kunnen bekijken. Die ogen die de kleur hadden van een tropische, groene zee. De ogen waar je zo makkelijk in kon verdrinken. De kuiltjes in zijn wangen als hij lachte. Zijn blonde haren. Dat waren de mooiste dingen in Noah's leven en hij zou het misschien nooit meer kunnen zien.  
"Luke…" begon Noah in een opwelling. Het was alsof alleen al door te denken aan hoe Luke eruit zag, zijn boosheid was weggevaagd.  
"Ja, Noah?" vroeg Luke hoopvol. Hij klonk niet meer dichtbij. Hij klonk zelfs nog meer dan een meter verder. Noah had in al zijn gedachten niet eens gemerkt dat Luke was opgestaan.  
"Ik wil je wat vragen," Noah haalde diep adem, "kun je even hier komen zitten?" Hij slikte een prop weg en klopte met zijn hand op de plek waar Luke moest gaan zitten.  
Een sterke, mannelijke geur drong door zijn neusgaten naar binnen. Een geur die hem deed denken aan de mooie tijden die hij had gehad met Luke. Toen hij zijn gezicht nog in Luke's hals kon verbergen. Hij wilde hem zo graag nog één keer kunnen zien.  
Luke was gaan zitten. Te ver weg, voelde Noah.  
"Dichterbij?"  
Het bed kraakte, hij voelde Luke tegen zijn benen.  
Hij tilde zijn arm om. Zijn hand streek langs Luke's arm en hij bleef even in de lucht hangen.  
"Mag ik?" vroeg hij. Hij begon overmatig met zijn ogen te knipperen, al had dat niet erg veel nut.  
Hij voelde hoe zijn hand werd omsloten door die hij zo vaak… Luke kneep er even in en legde de hand tegen zijn gloeiende wang.  
Noah's vingertoppen raakte de lippen aan die hij zo vaak had gekust. De zachte lippen waar hij nu zo ontzettend naar verlangde. Hij liet zijn vingers over Luke's neus glijden. Zijn perfecte, rechte neus. Via zijn neus kwamen de ogen. Hij voelde hoe Luke zijn ogen ontspannen had gesloten en zijn mondhoeken lichtjes had opgetrokken. Zijn vingers gleden over de lange wimpers, de smalle wenkbrauwen om vervolgens met zijn hand door de blonde lokken te gaan.  
Noah wilde het moment zo lang mogelijk volhouden. Hij trok Luke dichter naar zich toe. Hij wilde zo dicht mogelijk bij hem zijn. En zonder dat ze het beiden zelf besefte raakten hun lippen elkaar sinds lange tijd. Het was een kus die alle gevoelens van de afgelopen tijd wist bekend te maken die niet in woorden konden worden uitgedrukt.  
Noah liet zijn hand over Luke's rug glijden en wist zich eindelijk te ontspannen. Hij mocht dan misschien blind zijn, maar hij was nog lang zijn gevoel niet kwijt. En vooral niet zijn gevoelens voor Luke.


	2. 002 Jaloezie

**002: 074 Jaloezie**

Luke boog zich over het lege document dat hij op zijn laptop geopend had. Hij was, zoals veel te vaak de laatste tijd, bezig met het stageproject _'Invisible Girl'. _En vooral nu kon hij zich verplaatsen in dat onzichtbare meisje waar hij over schreef. Het onzichtbare meisje die niet werd gezien door juist diegene voor wie ze in de spotlights wilde staan.  
"Waarom heb ik jou nooit eerder ontmoet?" vroeg de nieuwe stagiair lachend aan Maddie, die bezig was met het sorteren van de video opnames in de opslagkast. Het ging weer eens over de stoffige oude films waar ze beiden zo graag naar keken. Luke snapte hun hele opwinding niet en besloot maar snel door te typen.  
"Omdat het de bedoeling was dat we elkaar hier en nu zouden ontmoeten," antwoordde Maddie met een dramatische stem. Ze keek de jongen even aan en ze schoten beiden in de lach. Luke rolde met zijn ogen. Dit ging helemaal nergens over. Die nieuwe wilde vast een wit voetje halen bij Maddie.  
Luke's gedachten dwaalde weg, enkele dagen terug in de tijd. Naar het moment dat een donderstorm zijn hart had getroffen. Het moment dat hij zijn eigen belofte had gebroken om nooit meer voor een hetero te vallen. Het moment dat zijn hand in contact kwam met die van Noah.  
Hij schudde heftig zijn hoofd. Dit was niet waar hij over na wilde denken. Niet aan die nieuwe stagiair, Noah Mayer. Hij wilde over niemand nadenken. Het deed hem alleen maar meer beseffen dat hij voor eeuwig alleen zou blijven.  
"Jongens?" klonk Maddie lichtelijk wanhopig. "Kan iemand van jullie me even een handje helpen?" Luke keek van zijn laptop op en zag dat ze zich uitrekte om met een videoband bij de bovenste plank van de kast te komen. Haar topje schoof langs haar bovenlichaam omhoog, waardoor haar onderrug, een groot gedeelte van haar linker zijkant en haar navel ontbloot waren. En het lokte precies de reactie uit die ze waarschijnlijk van Noah gewild had. Hij knipperde verward met zijn ogen en wilde weg kijken, maar zijn ogen bleven op dat blote stukje huid hangen.  
"Iemand?" piepte ze. Nu was het Noah's beurt om zichzelf uit een trance te ontwaken. Hij liep met zijn blik gefixeerd op Maddie's blote rug naar haar toe en tilde haar bij haar middel op om ervoor te zorgen dat ze met haar handen hoger kon komen en de video op de juiste plek kon zetten.  
Langzaam zette Noah haar weer neer en hij gleed met zijn handen via haar taille naar haar heupen en trok toen zijn handen weer terug. Hij verstopte ze diep in zijn zakken en liep van haar weg.  
Luke slikte moeizaam. Het was alsof hij een slecht verhaal op papier had gezet, het tot een prop had verfrommeld en die prop nu in zijn keel vast hing. En zonder dat hij het echt door had was hij naar het tafereel aan het staren alsof hij water zich branden.  
"Ik moet nog wat bij mevrouw Hughes ophalen, maar ze is niet hier op het televisiestation, dus ik ga even rijden. Blijven jullie hier maar lekker verder werken." Maddie schraapte ongemakkelijk haar keel en pakte de sleutels die naast Luke op tafel lagen.  
"Kan ik niet met je mee?" vroeg Noah liefjes.  
"Nee, je hulp is hier veel harder nodig."  
"Maar hoe kan ik nu werken als jij niet in de buurt bent?" Noah deed alsof hij uit een middeleeuws toneelstuk kwam. Luke maakte een zacht, kokhalzend geluidje die genegeerd werd door de tortelduifjes.  
"Bedenk maar iets. Misschien weet Luke wel wat voor je te doen." Bij het horen van zijn naam schoten zijn vingers meteen weer naar de laptop en deed hij alsof hij te druk bezig was met schrijven om zich nu met Noah bezig te houden.  
Hij zag dat Maddie nog voor een laatste keer naar Noah toe liep, hem een kneepje in zijn wang gaf en toen richting de deur liep.  
"Zorg je wel goed voor Luke? Hij kan af en toe wat geprikkeld zijn." Ze knipoogde en vertrok toen.  
Luke bleef geconcentreerd in zijn beeldscherm. Hij wilde niet aan zijn gevoelens toegeven en Noah de aandacht schenken die hij nodig had. Hij wilde zichzelf niet weer teleur stellen en ervoor zorgen dat hij eindigde met een gebroken hart.  
Noah was tegenover hem aan tafel komen zitten en staarde hem aan.  
"Lukt het met schrijven? Je bent al de hele tijd zo stil," merkte Noah op. Hij begon met zijn vingers op de tafel te tikken.  
"Het is ook niet dat ik de kans krijg om maar iets zinnigs te zeggen tussen al het geslijm door. Heb je geen werk te doen?" beet Luke toe. Hij keek Noah niet eens aan toen hij dat zei. Hij wilde zijn blik vermijden, uit angst dat hij zichzelf week voelde worden van binnen zodra hun ogen elkaar kruisten.  
"Wát is er met je aan de hand? Je bent al dagen zo raar tegen me aan het doen? Nee, sterker nog, je doet van het begin af aan al zo boos. Heb ik je wat misdaan, misschien? Want als je een probleem met me hebt is het misschien wel handig dat we dat nu uit praten."  
Luke keek eindelijk op van zijn scherm. Hoe graag hij de waarheid ook aan Noah bekend wilde maken, hij durfde niet. Nog niet. Het zou de situatie tussen hen alleen maar erger maken.  
"Al zou ik het uitleggen, je zou het toch niet snappen. Je zit veel te veel met je hoofd in de roze wolken."  
Er verscheen een denkrimpel op Noah's voorhoofd.  
"Leg het me dan op zijn minst uit en haal me uit die roze wolken."  
Luke slikte. Hij wilde Noah niet uit de roze wolken halen. Hij wilde alleen dat het zijn roze wolken waren. Maar dat hoefde hij niet te weten. Hij zou nooit te weten komen wat Luke voor hem voelde en daarom besloot Luke een smoes te bedenken. Eentje die hij toch meende.  
"Weet je wel wie Maddie is? Weet je wel wat zij heeft meegemaakt? Haar vriendje zit in de gevangenis en jij, jij neemt bezit van haar alsof ze zo vrij als een vogeltje is. Ze is kwetsbaar en daar maak jij misbruik van."  
"Wát?" vroeg Noah verbijsterd. Hij had dit antwoord duidelijk niet verwacht en dat stelde Luke tevreden.  
"Je hebt me wel gehoord," antwoordde hij droogjes.  
"Nee. Ik kan niet geloven dat je dat zei. Je weet helemaal niks over mij om zo over me te kunnen oordelen. Weet je wat ik denk dat het probleem is? Dat Maddie niet meer éen en al oog voor jou heeft. Als je niet had gewild dat een ander haar versierde, dat ze een ander liet betoveren, had je haar beter vast moeten houden." Noah stond op en beende met grote passen weg.  
Luke trok zijn wenkbrauw op. Noah had het echt niet door. En het deed hem pijn. Diep van binnen had hij gehoopt op het wonder dat hij niet voor de verkeerde was gevallen. Maar die hoop was nu uit zijn hart gekrast. Noah was serieuze pogingen aan het doen om Maddie te krijgen. Er was geen enkele hoop dat hij Luke ooit zou zien als dat Luke hem zag.


	3. 003 Dood

**003: 030 Dood**

De regen tikte tegen de dubbele ramen. De lucht was grijs en zag er somber uit. De laatste paar mensen die nog op straat te zien waren zochten hun toevlucht in de winkeltjes of onder hun donkere paraplu's. De herfst brak weer aan. Dat was wel te merken nu de zon plaats had gemaakt voor enkel wolkenbreuken.  
Noah liep door Old Town met zijn handen diep in zijn zakken gestoken en zijn hoofd gebogen. Niet alleen om ervoor te zorgen dat de snijdende wind en de pijnlijk koude regen in zijn ogen zouden gutsen, maar vooral om zijn verdriet te verbergen. Zijn gekwelde blik, die het resultaat was van het bericht dat hij zojuist had gekregen. Zijn vader was er niet meer.  
Het tempo van de regen versnelde. Het viel met bakken uit de lucht, alsof de wolken net als Noah al hun tranen kwijt moesten. Hij liet zijn eigen tranen onopgemerkt stromen en God huilde met hem mee.  
Het had hem als donderslag bij een regenachtige hemel geraak. Hij had zijn vader voor zijn ogen het water in zien springen, maar dat dit zou gebeuren was wel het laatste wat hij verwacht had.  
Nooit had hij een goede band met zijn vader gehad. Het was niet zo dat ze een goede vader - zoon band hadden. Verre van dat, zelfs. Zijn vader was iemand van tradities, iemand die nog streng was in de huiselijke rollenverdeling. Een man hoorde zijn gevoelens niet te tonen. Dat was enkel iets voor een vrouw. Een man kon zich dat niet veroorloven. Hij moest altijd alert zijn.  
Zijn vader was vaker bezig met het uitkafferen van zijn zoon dan met het liefhebben en het aanmoedigen van zijn eigen vlees en bloed. Noah had zich wel eens afgevraagd wat voor een persoon hij zou zijn geworden als zijn moeder er nog was. Als zijn vader haar niet in zijn tweede levensjaar had vermoord, maar als het andersom was geweest. Als hij alleen met zijn moeder had geleefd.  
Was hij dan beter in staat geweest lief te hebben. Had hij dan meer genegenheid kunnen tonen? Had hij Luke dan in zijn bubbel van verdriet en woede kunnen toe laten? En hoe zou zij gereageerd hebben als hij haar vertelde over zijn geaardheid? Zou ze dan wel positief gereageerd hebben? Zou Luke dan niet verlamd zijn geraakt? Hoe zou zijn leven eruit zien als hij een moeder had. De vragen bleven door zijn hoofd spoken, maar ze zouden nooit beantwoord kunnen worden. Daar was het al veel te laat voor.  
En nu zou hij nooit meer de kans krijgen om te weten hoe het was om goed met zijn vader om te gaan. Hij zou nooit weten of ze enkele gelijkenissen vertoonden en of zijn vader ooit werkelijk van hem heeft gehouden. Hij zou nooit meer weten of zijn vader meer was dan de psychopathische kolonel die hij zelf kende. Zijn vader zou altijd een raadsel voor hem blijven.  
Noah stapte stevig door, zonder enig doel voor ogen. Hij wist niet meer waar hij heen moest. Er was geen enkele plek meer over die hij 'thuis' kon noemen. Al sinds het moment dat hij hoorde over zijn vader wilde hij naar de boerderij toe, naar Luke. Zijn familie had Noah altijd goed behandeld, als een lang verloren familielid die eindelijk thuis kwam. Ze waren altijd aanmoedigend en hadden het beste met hem en Luke voor. Ze stonden compleet achter Luke als het om zijn geaardheid ging.  
Noah voelde een steek in zijn buik. Waarom kon zijn vader dat ook niet? Hoe moeilijk was het nu om je zoon te accepteren voor wie en wat hij was. Het feit dat hij niet voor vrouwen viel maakt hem niet minder dan als hij wel voor vrouwen viel. En meteen hetzelfde moment voelde hij nog een steek in zijn buik. Hoe kon hij nu negatief over zijn vader denken? Nu hij net had gehoord dat zijn vader was overleden.  
Noah liep Old Town uit, zijn gezicht nog steeds op de grond gericht, de tegels onder zijn voeten tellend. Het schonk een beetje ruimte in zijn overvolle hoofd. Het hoofd dat zou ontploffen als er nog een zorg bij zou komen. Als iemand hem nu een probleem zou voorleggen. Het hoofd dat alleen maar dacht aan hoe hij weg kon komen. Weg uit de realiteit, weg uit wat er de laatste weken gebeurd was, weg van de aardbodem. Helemaal verdwijnen.  
Zijn vader was dood. Hij zou nooit meer zijn diepe, harde stem kunnen horen. Die ferme, stevige grip als zijn hand door zijn vader werd vastgepakt. Hij zou zelfs de scheldpartijen waar hij altijd het slachtoffer van was missen. Hij zou de afstandelijke, toch vaderlijke omhelzingen missen.  
Een woede borrelde in hem op. Waarom moest hem dit allemaal gebeuren? Zijn benen begonnen zwaar aan te voelen en hij merkte dat hij zich niet meer kon verplaatsen. De regen veranderde in een waas voor zijn ogen. De woede kwam vanuit zijn tenen en verspreidde zich door zijn anderen door zijn hele lichaam. En het enige wat hij nog kon doen was schreeuwen. Een lange, wanhopige kreet naar affectie, naar hulp, naar iemand die hem troostte.  
Zijn knieën raakte de stoeptegels. Het was alsof zijn eigen dramafilm in slowmotion werd afgespeeld. Hij had geen controle meer over wat hij voelde of deed. Zijn stembanden begonnen rauw aan te voelen.  
In de verte hoorde hij voetstappen aan komen. Ze versnelden. Het liefst was Noah op gestaan en zonder gezicht te laten zien weg gelopen. Hij wilde dat niemand hem in deze conditie zag.  
Hij voelde twee handen op zijn schouders. Ze knepen erin, hielden hem stevig beet.  
"Noah?" de stem kwam hem vaag bekend voor, maar hij was al te ver heen om zijn hersens te laten werken. De klap was harder aangekomen dan hij verwacht had. Zijn vader was er niet meer. Hoe moest hij zijn leven nu verder leiden?


	4. 004 Begin

**005: 001 Begin**

De ruime kamer was donker. Het werd enkel verlicht door de staande lamp die in de hoek stond. Onder de lamp stond een zwartleren bank. Tegenover de brede entree, ver aan de rechterkant van de bank stond een kolossaal bureau van een donker soort hout. Achter het bureau waren hoge ramen en deuren naar een klein balkonnetje. Het uitzicht werd geblokkeerd door dikke, donkerbruine gordijnen.  
De spanning in de kamer was bijna aan te raken. In deze kamer waren al velen doodsvonnissen getekend. Het lot van een hoop mannen was hier met een enkel woordje bepaald.  
Op de zwarte bank zat een lange, slanke, jonge man, strak in het pak gekleed. Zijn bruine ogen stonden alert. Zijn toch al wat blekere olijfoliekleurige huid was nog bleker geworden. Hij had zijn volle lippen samen geperst. Zijn gitzwarte haar zat nog strakker naar achter gekamd dan anders. In zijn hand hield hij een klein glaasje Anisette. Om de paar minuten nipte hij wat van het drankje.  
Een gezette, lange man ijsbeerde door de kamer. Hij was gekleed in zijn huiselijke kleding, iets wat voor hem vrij ongewoon was. Hij had zijn handen op zijn rug ineen geslagen en zijn blik voor zich uit gefixeerd. Niet alleen zijn postuur was imponerend, groot en breed, maar ook zijn gelaat. Hij had een rond gezicht met een brede kaaklijn. In zijn kin had hij een karakteriserend kuiltje. Net als de man op de bank had hij donkere ogen die altijd alert stonden. Zijn huid was echter donkerder en gegroefd door de jaren van zorgen en ervaring. Zijn zwarte haar begon bij de slapen al duidelijk te grijzen.  
De man op de bank zette zijn lege glaasje op het tafeltje dat naast de bank stond. Hij stond langzaam op en naam een houding aan die van een doorgewinterde militair was. Zijn voeten naast elkaar, zijn rug gerecht en zijn blik recht op zijn doel gericht. Een erfenis van zijn jaren in het Amerikaanse leger, gedurende de Tweede Wereldoorlog. Hij bekeek de man die voor zijn ogen ijsbeerde met een rimpel in zijn voorhoofd.  
"Papa, wat zit u dwars?" vroeg de jonge man in het Siciliaans. Hij liep naar de oudere man toe en ging voor hem staan. De man keek naar hem op. Zijn ogen werden zachter en zijn gezicht verzachtte ook. Hij had altijd een zwak voor deze jongen gehad.  
"Mijn jongen, ik heb zo vaak geprobeerd dit te voorkomen. Ik heb geprobeerd jullie te beschermen tegen al het kwaad van de wereld. Maar ik heb gefaald," bekende hij met een teleurstelling in zijn stem. Hij richtte zijn gezicht op de grond. Duidelijk uit zijn doen. Hij liet de gebeurtenissen om hem heen zijn gedachten nooit belemmeren.  
De jonge man pakte zijn vader bij de schouders beet. Stevig, als een jonge atleet die de lasten van zijn vader over wilde nemen en op zijn eigen rug wilde dragen.  
"Je hebt niet gefaald. De wereld heeft gefaald, de andere Families hebben gefaald. Zij die hun loyaliteit enkel op geld berusten, zij moeten zich schuldig voelen." De jongman kneep in zijn vaders schouder. Hij bleef even zo staan. Er straalde een kracht van hem uit die de hele kamer zou kunnen verlichten. Met een ernstige blik keek hij naar zijn vader.  
De oude man keek op, zijn groeven nog zichtbaarder dan ze eens waren geweest. Zijn schouders omlaag gezakt. Hij kon de last niet meer dragen. Het was hem teveel geworden.  
"Santino," fluisterde de oude man. De man die ooit het hoofd was van de machtigste familie in New York.  
De jongen rechtte zijn rug weer. Zijn gezicht werd somber. In het schemerlicht leek zijn gezicht op dat uit een griezelige film. De scheefgeslagen kaak hing nu nog meer omlaag. Het gelaat was in een grimas getrokken.  
"Sonny is mijn broer en ik houd van hem, met heel mijn hart. Ik mis hem nog steeds elke dag, maar dit was zijn eigen keus. Niemand had er iets aan kunnen doen. We wisten allemaal dat zijn drift en zijn heethoofdigheid hem ooit de kop zou kosten. En dit was hoe hij wilde sterven. In het heetst van de strijd. Als beschermer van zijn familie…" Zijn stem brak. De herinnering van de moord op zijn oudste broer deed hem pijn. Sonny en hij waren elkaars tegenpolen geweest. Er was geen dag dat ze geen ruzie met elkaar maakten, elkaar de bloed onder de nagels vandaan halen. Maar aan het eind van de dag konden ze niet zonder elkaar en hielden ze onvoorwaardelijk van elkaar. Er was een band tussen hen, nog sterker dan de band tussen een peetvader en zijn petekind. En uitgerekend op het moment dat Sonny werd doorzeefd door tientallen kogels school hij op Sicilië.  
De oude man, Don Vito Corleone, maakte zich los uit de greep van zijn zoon en liep naar het bureau. Hij nam plaats in de bruinleren fauteuil die erachter stond. Zijn hand streek over de donkere rugleuningen. Deze stoel was de eerste aankopen die hij had gedaan toen hij zijn imperium op begon te bouwen. Decennia ging hij mee en werd hij goed onderhouden door de beste leerlooiers. En nog vijf jaar geleden had Santino Corleone, als prins van de familie in die stoel gezeten en geregeerd alsof de koning zijn laatste dagen doormaakte. Met geweld en irrationaliteit.  
"Papa, u heeft rust nodig. U moet genieten van de jaren die u nog resten. Mama heeft u nodig. Laat mij dit doen. Geef me het bevel, papa." De jongeman die aan het bureau was gaan staan sprak luid, kordaat. Zijn pikzwarte ogen werden groter en keken zijn vader aan. Er lag een uitdrukking van kracht op zijn gezicht. Hij was er klaar voor.  
Met tegenzin stond de oude man op en hij zuchtte wanhopig. Het was het laatste wat hij nog kon doen. Ditmaal was het zijn beurt om naar de jongen te lopen en zijn hand op de schouder te leggen.  
Hij keek zijn zoon aan en glimlachte. Maar de glimlach maakte al snel plaats voor weer een serieuze blik.  
"Vraag Tom de voorbereidingen te treffen. Zeg hem dat de capo's er moeten zijn. Allebei."  
Michael Corleone knikte eerbiedig naar zijn vader. Zijn rug rechtte zich weer, net zoals hij zijn borstkas voelde zwellen.  
Don Vito trok zijn hand weer terug en leunde wankel tegen het bureau.  
"Morgen begint de toekomst die ik nooit voor jou in petto had."


	5. 005 Vreemden

**006: 025 Vreemden**

Aan een glas vodka-cola nippend zat ik aan de bar. Net iets teveel vodka, het brandt in mijn keel en ook de geur is te sterk. Maar ik merkte het niet, want mijn hoofd zat ergens anders, bij iemand anders. En die persoon stond nu op de dansvloer, omring door drie schaars geklede dames. Ze reden tegen hem op en probeerden met hun opgepompte borsten in zijn vizier te komen.  
de andere mannen die naast mij aan de bar zaten keken verlangend naar de meisjes. Waren zij het maar die in het middelpunt van de belangstelling stonden, dachten ze. Maar met zo'n onverzorgd uiterlijk zouden die meiden toch nooit naar hen omkijken.  
Ach, wat konden die dames mij nou allemaal schelen? Ze wonden me toch niet op en eerlijk gezegd hebben ze dat nooit gedaan. De meest interesseerde me de jongen te midden van zijn drie fans.  
Boven mijn glas uit bekeek ik hem. Zijn zwarte haar zag eruit als fluweel. Zo zacht, zo mooi. Zijn bleke huid leek te glimmen in de discolampen die hun licht telkens op iemand anders schenen. Maar het meest opvallend waren zijn ogen. Ze waren nog lichter en helderder blauw dan de zee afgebeeld op globes. De kleur stak af tegen zijn haren. En het brede litteken in zijn rechterwenkbrauw was wat zijn gezicht compleet maakte.  
Ik nipte nog eens aan mijn drankje. Niet bepaald een mannelijke manier van drinken, maar mijn keel kneep zich bij elke slok vanzelf dicht. Ik was teveel op hem aan het letten om nog veilig aan mijn drankje te lurken.  
Een van de meisjes, een wulpse blondine bracht haar gezicht dicht bij de zijne. Hoewel hij een zenuwachtige stuiptrekking maakte, veranderde zijn blik in die van een jongetje die zojuist ondeugend was geweest. Het was alsof hij begon op te bloeien. De glans in zijn ogen was zelfs van een afstand nog te zien. En op dat moment was al mijn hoop vervlogen. Hoe zou ik tegenover die meisjes nu kunnen winnen? Hij had me nog geen blik waardig gekeurd. Hij had al duidelijk laten blijken wie zijn Uitverkorene vannacht zou zijn. En die persoon was ik niet.  
Ik rukte mijn blik van het goedkope tafereel af. Ik draaide me om en in een teug gooide ik de inhoud van mijn glas naar achter. Mijn keel verlangde plots naar vocht. Met een klap zette ik het glas neer op de bar. De man die erachter stond keek op van zijn afdroogwerk. Ik keek hem veelbetekenend aan en direct legde hij zijn theedoek over zijn brede, gespierde schouder. Hij schonk mijn glas opnieuw in met opnieuw iets teveel vodka voor de gegeven hoeveelheid cola. Over de bar schoof ik hem een briefje van 5 dollar toe.  
"Houd de rest maar," brulde ik over de muziek heen. De barman knikte vriendelijk en ging toen weer aan de slag met het afdrogen, alsof er niets gebeurd was.  
Opnieuw pakte ik mijn glas op en keerde me weer naar de dansvloer. Met een nors gezicht zakte ik onderuit, voor zover dat kan op een kruk. Wat bezielde mij ookalweer dat ik hierheen was gekomen. In mijn eentje. Voor het eerst sinds Kevin me voor _flikker_ had uitgescholden durfde ik weer onder de mensen te komen.  
Waarom wilde ik dan ook zo graag weten hoe het hier aan toe ging? Het brak mijn hart alleen maar. Mijn enige conclusie was dat ik inderdaad voor eeuwig alleen zou blijven.  
En toch bleef ik zitten en staren hoe een paar hetero's met elkaar tekeer gingen. Enkele weken geleden had ik mezelf beloofd nooit meer op heteroseksuele mannen te vallen en kijk hoe ik erbij zat.  
Net als ikzelf had een van de meisjes het opgegeven. Een exotische brunette met amandelvormige ogen droop langzaam af naar de garderobe, waar ze in gesprek raakte met een ander meisje. Ik had intens met haar te doen. Ze zag er zo teleurgesteld uit. Ook zij was ten prooi gevallen aan de charmes van de nieuwe leger-jongen in de stad. Alleen al het feit dat zijn vader een kolonel in het leger was trok aandacht van meisjes. Hij keek haar even na, mar zijn ogen bleven leeg. Het leek hem niets te deren.  
En toch bleef hij me fascineren. Ik begreep zelf niet helemaal waarom, waarom ik mijn tijd verspilde als ik toch wist dat het geen zin had.  
Ik rustte mijn blik weer op zijn gezicht. En plots, alsof hem iets werd ingefluisterd door een hogere macht keek hij me recht in mijn ogen aan. Zijn mondhoeken trokken iets op. Hij grijnsde lichtjes. Het voelde alsof iemand een emmer oud water over me heen had gegooid. Mijn wangen voelden heet en knalrood aan. Mijn handen werden klam, het glas gleed bijna uit mijn handen en mijn keel ging opzetten. Normaal gesproken had ik al lang weggekeken, maar hij betoverde me. In zijn ogen lag de blik die Kevin altijd had als hij naar een mooi meisje keek. En ook die grijns had Kevin weleens op zijn gezicht. Ik hield mijn adem in. Als hij een of ander mannending naar me probeerde te seinen, begreep ik er niets van.  
Hij wendde zijn blik weer af en de ballon van lucht die in mijn longen huisde, werd leeg geprikt. Gehaast zette ik mijn glas neer en veegde mijn hand aan mijn broek af. Ik wilde geen ongelukken veroorzaken. Toch bleef ik naar de jongen staren.  
Hij trok de twee overgebleven meiden naar zich toe. Ik voelde een steek van jaloezie in mijn buik toen ik hen zwijmelend zag kijken. Maar die blik op hun gezicht gleed er als een loszittend masker vanaf. Hij had hen iets in de oren gefluisterd wat ze niet beviel. Nog voor ik met mijn ogen kon knipperen waren ze boos en beschaamd weggelopen. Hij keek hen schuldbewust na, maar grijnsde nog steeds.  
Hoewel ik het sneu vond voor de meisjes, was ik toch blij dat hij ze om een of andere reden had weggestuurd. Als ik hem niet kon krijgen, zouden zij hem ook niet mogen krijgen.  
Ik wilde me met mijn rug naar de dansvloer draaien toen hij me weer aankeek. Er ontstond een ongemakkelijk moment dat hij aanstalten maakte om naar me toe te lopen. Ik vroeg me af of ik het me verbeelde. Wat zou hij met mij moeten?  
Ik bleef zitten en staarde hoe hij steeds dichterbij kwam. Een poging om langs hem heen te kijken moest ervoor zorgen dat ik niet voor aap stond als hij niet deed wat ik dacht dat hij deed. En toch voelde ik zijn blauwe ogen in mijn gezicht priemen.  
Nog geen seconde later stond hij voor mijn neus en keek hij me lief glimlachend aan. hij had de mooiste glimlach die ik in jaren had gezien. Als in slowmotion stak hij zijn hand uit. Niet p de manier om hem te schudden. Nee, op de manier om hem vast te pakken en me mee te laten nemen. Ik staarde naar zijn hand, niet wetend wat de bedoeling was.  
Hij boog zich voorover om zijn mond naar mijn oor te brengen om wat te zeggen. Zijn warme adem blies in mijn nek. Hij had zijn hand op mijn knie gelegd en steunde erop.  
De vlinders gierden door mijn onderbuik, een gevoel waarvan ik dacht dat alleen vrouwen dat konden voelen.  
"Ik zag je wel de hele avond kijken," fluisterde hij lachend. Weer voelde ik mijn wangen in vuur en vlam staan. Het liefst zakte ik nu diep door de grond. Had ik niet doorgehad dat ik opvallend aan het staren was? Dus niet alleen heb ik me zitten ergeren, maar ook mezelf voor paal gezet.  
"Sorry," bracht ik er hees uit. Mijn keel was zo droog geworden dat ik mezelf niet kon horen. Ik slikte moeizaam en keek naar zijn hand die nog steeds op mijn knie lag.  
"Kom op, laten we plezier maken," hij streelde over mijn bovenbeen en stak zijn hand nogmaals uit.  
Ietwat zenuwachtig nam ik de hand aan. ik kwam van mijn kruk af en liet me meenemen naar het midden van de dansvloer. Ik was al enkele maanden geleden uit mijn schulp gekropen, maar ik had me nog nooit in het openbaar met een jongen vertoond. Dus ik had plots het gevoel alsof alle ogen op ons waren gericht.  
Alsof het al niet genoeg was begon er een langzaam liefdesliedje te spelen. Het leek of de DJ in het hele complot zat.  
Nog voor ik er erg in had trok hij me naar zich toe. Zijn lichaam raakte het mijne en het voelde of er een oorlog in mijn buik woedde. Was dat nu wat ze lichamelijke opwinding noemde?  
Zonder erover na te denken legde ik mijn hoofd op zijn schouder. Het paste precies. Mijn handen gingen door zijn haar. Het was even zacht als het eruit zag. Zijn mannelijke, zware parfum bedwelmde me. Het was precies zoals ik dacht dat hij rook. Zijn handen gleden van mijn middel naar mijn onderrug. De oorlog in mijn buik ging heviger woeden.  
Ik haalde mijn hoofd van zijn schouder. Hoe geweldig ik dit moment ook vond, wat had het te betekenen? Maar nog voor ik wat kon vragen dempte hij mijn vraag al door zijn lippen op de mijne te drukken. Een schrokgolf ging vanuit mijn lippen naar mijn lichaam. Alles tintelde. Zelfs mijn vingers die zich in zijn nek verenigde.  
Mijn hart klopte zo hard dat ik bang was dat hij het kon horen of tegen zijn eigen borstkas voelde kloppen. Als hij het voelde, liet hij er niets van merken, want hij begon op mijn onderlip te zuigen.  
In mijn gedachten lieten onze voeten los van de grond en begonnen we te zweven. Steeds hoger, terwijl onze zoen maar voortduurde en steeds heftiger werd. Nu begon ik eindelijk een beetje los te komen.  
Het leek alsof we uren zo stonden, totdat we gelijkertijd onze trance loslieten. Het moment had van mij nog eeuwig mogen duren.  
Ik ademde diep in door mijn mond en keek hem toen pas aan. Zijn ogen twinkelden zoals ze de hele avond nog niet gedaan hadden. Hij glimlachte breed. Weer die prachtige lach die me deed smelten.  
Opnieuw legde ik mijn hoofd op zijn schouder, mezelf dicht tegen hem aandrukkend. Vandaag zou ik de Uitverkorene zijn.


End file.
